Gebruiker:Station7/List of movies I'm watching and to be seen
Deze pagina heeft een grote update nodig. Missende films etc. *Gedeeltelijk gezien: (Oranje) *Mogelijk gezien: (Blauw) *Voor de helft gezien: (Grijs) *Nog te zien: (Rood) Amerikaanse films *'A Beautiful Mind': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'A Bug's Life': Finished *'A Good Year': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'A Man Apart': Finished *'A Perfect Getaway': (voor de helft gezien) *'A Time to Kill': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'About a Boy': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Across the Universe': (Mogelijk gezien) *'After the Sunset': Finished *'A.I. Artificial Intelligence': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'Aladdin': Finished *'Aladdin and the King of Thieves': Finished *'Alexander': Finished *'Alfie': Finished *'Alice in Wonderland (1951)': Finished *'Alien vs. Predator': To be seen *'Alita: Battle Angel': Finished *'All is Lost': To be seen *'Along Came a Spider': Finished *'American Gangster': Finished *'American History X': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'Analyze This': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Analyze That': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Angels & Demons': Finished *'Anger Management': Finished *'Animal Crackers (1930 film)': (Grotendeels gezien - laatste 20/30 minuten niet) *'Ant-Man': Finished *'Ant-Man and the Wasp': Finished *'Antonement': Finished *'Apocalypto': Finished *'Arbitrage': To be seen *'Argo': To be seen *'Around the World in 80 Days (2004)': Finished *'Arthur Christmas': Finished *'As Good as It Gets': Finished *'Atomic Blonde': To be seen *'Avatar (2009)': Finished *'Avengers: Age of Ultron': Finished *'Avengers: Endgame': To be seen *'Avengers: Infinity War': Finished *'Babe': Finished *'Bad Company': Finished *'Backdraft': Finished *'Bad Times at the El Royale': Finished *'Bambi (1942)': Finished *'Bandidas': Finished *'Barnyard': Finished *'Basic': Finished *'Basic Instinct': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Batman (1989)': Finished *'Batman Begins': Finished *'Batman Forever': Finished *'Beauty and the Beast (1991)': Finished *'Behind Enemy Lines': Finished *'Beowulf (2007)': Finished *'Be Cool': Finished *'Big Momma's House': Finished *'Black Snake Moan': To be seen *'Bionicle: Mask of Light': Finished *'Black Panther': Finished *'Blood Diamond': Finished *'Bohemian Rhapsody (film)': Finished *'Boys Don't Cry': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Brave (2012)': Finished *'Bride of Chucky': Finished *'Bringing Down The House': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Brothers (2009)': (Grotendeels gezien - laatste 20/30 minuten niet) *'Bruce Almighty': Finished *'Butterfly on a Wheel': Finished *'Captain America: Civil War': Finished *'Captain America: The First Avenger': Finished *'Captain America 2: Winter Soldier': Finished *'Captain Marvel': Finished *'Cars': Finished *'Cars 2': Finished *'Cars 3': Finished *'Catch Me If You Can': Finished *'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory': Finished *'Charlie's Angels (2000)': Finished *'Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle': Finished *'Cheaper by the Dozen (2003)': Finished *'Chicken Little (2005)': Finished *'Child's Play': Finished *'Child's Play 2': Finished *'Child's Play 3': Finished *'Cinderella (1950)': Finished *'Cloud Atlas': To be seen *'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2': Finished *'Cloverfield': Finished *'Coach Carter': To be seen *'Coming to America': Finished *'Commando (1985)': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Con Air': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Conspiracy Theory': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Coyote Ugly': Finished *'Crank': Finished *'Crash (2004)': Finished *'Cruel Intentions': Finished *'Daddy Day Care': Finished *'Darkest Hour': To be seen *'Daredevil': Finished *'Deadpool 2': Finished *'D.E.B.S.': To be seen *'Deep Blue Sea (1999)': Finished *'Demolition Man': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Déjà Vu (2006)': Finished *'Derailed (2005)': To be seen *'Despicable Me': Finished *'Die Hard': Finished *'Die Hard 2': Finished *'Die Hard 3': Finished *'Die Hard 4.0': Finished *'Die Hard 5': Finished *'Dinosaur': Finished *'Disobedience': To be seen *'Disturbia': Finished *'Divergent': To be seen *'DOA: Dead Or Alive': Finished *'Doctor Strange': Finished *'Donnie Brasco': Finished *'Dreamgirls': To be seen *'Drillbit Taylor': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Dumbo (1941)': Finished *'Dunkirk (2017)': To be seen *'Edge of Tommorow': Finished *'8mm': Finished *'8mm2': To be seen *'Elf': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Entrapment': Finished *'Escape From Alcatraz': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial': Finished *'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind': (Mogelijk gezien) *'EuroTrip': Finished *'Evan Almighty': Finished *'Exodus: Gods & Kings': Finished *'Face/Off': Finished *'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them': Finished *'Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald': To be seen *'Fantastic Four (2005)': Finished *'Fantastic Four (2015)': Finished *'Fast and the Furious 6': Finished *'50 First Dates': Finished *'Fight Club': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Final Destination': Finished *'Final Destination 2': Finished *'Final Destination 3': Finished *'Final Destination 4': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Final Destination 5': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Finding Dory': Finished *'Finding Nemo': Finished *'First Blood': Finished *'First Knight': Finished *'Flight Plan': Finished *'Flubber': Finished *'Four Brothers': Finished *'1408': To be seen *'48 Hrs.': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Freaky Friday (2003)': Finished *'Freddy vs. Jason': To be seen *'Free Willy': Finished *'Friday the 13th (1980)': To be seen *'Friday the 13th Part 2': To be seen *'Friday the 13th Part III': To be seen *'Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter': To be seen *'Friday the 13th: A New Beginning': To be seen *'Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives': To be seen *'Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood': To be seen *'Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan': To be seen *'Friday the 13th (2009)': To be seen *'Fun with Dick and Jane (2005)': Finished *'Gangs of New York': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'Garfield: The Movie': Finished *'George of the Jungle': Finished *'Georgia Rule': Finished *'Get Shorty': Finished *'Ghost Rider': Finished *'Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance': To be seen *'Gladiator (2000)': Finished *'Glass (2019)': To be seen *'Goosebumps': To be seen *'Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween': To be seen *'Gray Matters (2006)': Finished *'Grease': Finished *'Groundhog Day': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Guardians of the Galaxy': Finished *'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2': Finished *'Guess Who': Finished *'Hachi: A Dog's Tale': To be seen *'Hard Rain': Finished *'Hairspray': Finished *'Half Light (2006)': Finished *'Halloween (1978)': To be seen *'Halloween (1981)': To be seen *'Halloween III: Season of the Witch': To be seen *'Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers': To be seen *'Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers': To be seen *'Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers': To be seen *'Halloween H20: 20 Years Later': To be seen *'Halloween: Resurrection': To be seen *'Halloween (2007)': To be seen *'Halloween II (2009)': To be seen *'Halloween (2018)': To be seen *'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1': Finished *'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2': Finished *'Herbie: Fully Loaded': Finished *'Hercules (1997)': Finished *'High Crimes': Finished *'Highlander': Finished *'Hitch': Finished *'Hocus Pocus': Finished *'Hollow Man': Finished *'Home Alone': Finished *'Home Alone 2': Finished *'Home of the Brave (2006)': To be seen *'Home on the Range': Finished *'Hook': Finished *'Hotel Transylvania 2': Finished *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)': Finished *'How To Train Your Dragon': Finished *'How To Train Your Dragon 2': Finished *'How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World': To be seen *'101 Dalmatians (1996 film)': Finished *'I Am Legend': Finished *'I Spy': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Ice Age': Finished *'Ice Age: The Meltdown': To be seen *'Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs': To be seen *'Ice Age: Continental Drift': To be seen *'Ice Age: Collision Course': To be seen *'Identity': Finished *'Imagine Me & You': Finished *'Incredibles 2': To be seen *'Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom': To be seen *'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade': To be seen *'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull': To be seen *'Infamous': To be seen *'Inferno': To be seen *'Inside Man': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Inside Out': Finished *'In the Line of Fire': (Mogelijk gezien) *'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry': Finished *'I, Robot': Finished *'Iron Man': Finished *'Iron Man 2': Finished *'Iron Man 3': Finished *'It (2017)': To be seen *'Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit': Finished *'Jason Bourne': To be seen *'Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday': To be seen *'Jason X': To be seen *'Jaws': To be seen *'J. Edgar': To be seen *'Jigsaw (2017)': To be seen *'John Tucker Must Die': Finished *'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island': Finished *'Jupiter Ascending': Finished *'Jurassic Park': Finished *'Jurassic Park III': To be seen *'Jurassic World': Finished *'Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom': Finished *'Kill Bill: Volume 1': Finished *'Kill Bill: Volume 2': Finished *'King Arthur': Finished *'King Arthur: Legend of The Sword': Finished *'King Kong': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Kingsman: The Golden Circle': Finished *'Kiss of Death': Finished *'Kiss the Girls': Finished *'Kong: Skull Island': Finished *'Kung Fu Panda': Finished *'Kung Fu Panda 2': To be seen *'Kung Fu Panda 3': To be seen *'L.A. Confidential': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Ladder 49': Finished *'Lady and The Tramp': Finished *'Lake Placid': Finished *'Lara Croft: Tomb Raider': Finished *'Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life': Finished *'Lawrence of Arabia': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events': To be seen *'Liar Liar': Finished *'Life of Pie': To be seen *'Lilo & Stitch': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Live! (2007)': Finished *'Looney Tunes: Back in Action': Finished *'Lord of War': Finished *'Loving Annabelle': To be seen *'Major Payne': Finished *'Mamma Mia!': Finished *'Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again': To be seen *'Man on Fire (2004)': Finished *'Man of Steel': Finished *'Man of the House (2005)': Finished *'Marry Poppins': (Mogelijk gezien???) *'Marry Poppins Returns': To be seen *'Matilda (1996)': Finished *'Mean Girls': Finished *'Meet the Fockers': Finished *'Meet the Parents': Finished *'Memento': Finished *'Men in Black 2': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Men in Black 3': Finished *'Mercury Rising': Finished *'Metro (1997)': Finished *'Million Dollar Baby': Finished *'Miss Congeniality': Finished *'Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Mission: Impossible I': To be seen *'Mission: Impossible II': Finished *'Mission: Impossible III': Finished *'Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol': To be seen *'Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation': To be seen *'Mission: Impossible – Fallout': Finished *'Moonlight': To be seen *'Monsters Inc.': Finished *'Monsters University': Finished *'Mortal Kombat (1995)': Finished *'Mortal Kombat: Annihilation': Finished *'Moulin Rouge!': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'Mr. Brooks': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Mr. & Mrs. Smith': Finished *'Mrs. Doubtfire': Finished *'Mulan (1998)': Finished *'Mulholland Drive': Finished *'Murder at 1600': Finished *'Murder by Numbers': Finished *'My Blueberry Nights: Finished *'My Super Ex-Girlfriend': Finished *'Nanny McPhee': Finished *'National Lampoon's Pledge This!: Finished *'''National Treasure: Finished *'National Treasure: Book of Secrets': Finished *'Next': Finished *'Night at the Museum': Finished *'Norbit': Finished *'Now You See Me': Finished *'Now You See Me 2': To be seen *'Nutty Professor: The Klumps': Finished *'O Brother, Where Art Thou?': Finished *'Oblivion (2013)': Finished *'Oliver & Company': Finished *'Olympus Has Fallen': Finished *'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest': Finished *'101 Dalmatians': Finished *'101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Out of Time': Finished *'Over the Hedge': Finished *'Pacific Rim': To be seen *'Pacific Rim Uprising': To be seen *'Panic Room': Finished *'Pathfinder: The Legend of the Ghost Warrior': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Paycheck': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Perfect Stranger': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Peter Pan (1953)': Finished *'Philadelphia': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Phone Booth': Finished *'Power Rangers': Finished *'Pinocchio (1940)': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End': Finished *'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales': Finished *'Planes': Finished *'Planet of the Apes (2001)': Finished *'Pocahontas (film)': Finished *'Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World': Finished *'Poseidon (2006)': Finished *'Predator': To be seen *'Premonition (2007)': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Prison Break: The Final Break': Finished *'Puss in Boots': Finished *'Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2': To be seen *'Ransom': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Raptor': To be seen *'Ratatouille': Finished *'Rat Race': Finished *'Reservoir Dogs': Finished *'Revenge of the Nerds': Finished *'R.I.P.D.': To be seen *'Rio': Finished *'Rio 2': Finished *'Robin Hood (1973)': Finished *'Robin Hood: Men in Tights': Finished *'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves': Finished *'Robocop (2014)': Finished *'Rogue Assassin': To be seen *'Rogue One: A Star Wars Story': Finished *'Romeo Must Die': (Kort gezien - 5 minuten) *'Rules of Engagement': Finished (mogelijk gezien??) *'Runaway Jury': Finished *'Rush Hour': Finished *'Rush Hour 2': Finished *'Rush Hour 3': Finished *'Save the Last Dance': Finished *'Saving Private Ryan': Finished *'Saw': Finished *'Saw II': To be seen *'Saw III': To be seen *'Saw IV': To be seen *'Saw V': To be seen *'Saw VI': To be seen *'Saw 3D': To be seen *'Scary Movie': Finished *'Scent of a Woman': Finished *'School of Rock': To be seen *'Scream': Finished *'Scream 2': Finished *'Scream 3': Finished *'Scream 4': To be seen *'Scrooged': Finished *'Seven': Finished *'Seven Years in Tibet': Finished *'Shallow Hal': Finished *'Shanghai Knights': Finished *'Shanghai Noon': Finished *'Shark Tale': Finished *'Shazam!': To be seen *'She's The Man': Finished *'Shrek': Finished *'Shrek 2': Finished *'Shrek 3': Finished *'Shutter Island': Finished *'Simone': Finished *'Sin City': Finished *'Sister Act': Finished *'16 Blocks': Finished *'Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow': Finished *'Skyscraper (2018)': Finished *'Sleeping Beauty (1959)': Finished *'Sleuth (2007)': Finished *'Snake Eyes': Finished *'Snakes on a Plane': To be seen *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)': Finished *'Solo: A Star Wars Story': Finished *'Something's Gotta Give': Finished *'Son of the Mask': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut': Finished *'Spaceballs': Finished *'Space Jam': Finished *'Speed': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Split (2017)': To be seen *'Spider-Man': Finished *'Spider-Man 2': Finished *'Spider-Man 3': Finished *'Spider-Man: Homecoming': Finished *'Spider-Man: Far From Home': To be seen *'Spy Kids': Finished *'Star Trek: The Motion Picture': To be seen *'Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan': To be seen *'Star Trek III: The Search for Spock': To be seen *'Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home': To be seen *'Star Trek V: The Final Frontier': To be seen *'Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country': To be seen *'Star Trek Generations': To be seen *'Star Trek: First Contact': To be seen *'Star Trek: Insurrection': To be seen *'Star Trek: Nemesis': To be seen *'Star Trek (film)': To be seen *'Star Trek Into Darkness': To be seen *'Star Trek Beyond': To be seen *'Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back': Finished *'Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi ': Finished *'Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)': Finished *'Star Wars: The Force Awakens': Finished *'Star Wars: The Last Jedi': Finished *'Suicide Squad': To be seen *'Sunshine': To be seen *'Sunshine Cleaning': Finished *'Superman Returns': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'S.W.A.T.': Finished *'Swimming Pool': Finished *'Swordfish': Finished *'Tango & Cash': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Taken 3': Finished *'Tarzan (1999)': Finished *'Tarzan & Jane': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Tarzan II': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Team America: World Police': Finished *'Terminator 2: Judgment Day': Finished *'The Adventures of Tintin': Finished *'The Amazing Spider-Man': To be seen *'The Amazing Spider-Man 2': Finished *'The Aristocats': Finished *'The Avengers': Finished *'The Big Bounce (2004)': Finished *'The Blair Witch Project': To be seen *'The Blues Brothers': Finished *'The Bone Collector': Finished *'The Bourne Identity (2002)': Finished *'The Bourne Supremacy': Finished *'The Bourne Ultimatum': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Bourne Legacy': Finished *'The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas': Finished *'The Brave One': To be seen *'The Breakfast Club': Finished *'The Break-Up': Finished *'The Brothers Grimm': Finished *'The Bucket List': Finished *'The Butterfly Effect': Finished *'The Cabin in the Woods': To be seen *'The Cat in The Hat': Finished *'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe': Finished *'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian': To be seen *'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader': To be seen *'The Client': Finished *'The Croods': Finished *'The Davinci Code': Finished *'The Dark Knight': Finished *'The Dark Knight Rises': Finished *'The Departed': Finished *'The Divergent Series: Insurgent': To be seen *'The Divergent Series: Allegiant': To be seen *'The Electric Mist': To be seen *'The Emperor's New Groove ': Finished *'The Equalizer': To be seen *'The Equalizer 2': To be seen *'The Final Cut (1995)': Finished *'The Firm': Finished *'The Forbidden Kingdom': To be seen *'The 40-Year Old Virgin': Finished *'The Fox and the Hound': Finished *'The Fox and the Hound 2': Finished *'The Godfather': To be seen *'The Godfather Part II': To be seen *'The Godfather Part III': To be seen *'The Golden Child': Finished *'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'The Great Mouse Detective': Finished *'The Great Wall': Finished *'The Green Mile': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'The Guru': Finished *'The Haunted Mansion': Finished *'The Hills Have Eyes (2006)': To be seen *'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey': Finished *'The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug': Finished *'The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies': Finished *'The Hours': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1966)': Finished *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame II': Finished *'The Hunger Games': Finished *'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire': To be seen *'The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay: Part 1': Finished *'The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay: Part 2': Finished *'The Illusionist': Finished *'The Incredible Hulk': Finished *'The Incredibles': Finished *'The Island': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'The Jungle Book (1967)': Finished *'The Jungle Book 2': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Lake House': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Last Samurai': Finished *'The Last King of Scotland': Finished *'The Legend of Zorro': Finished *'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen': Finished *'The Lego Batman Movie': Finished *'The Lego Movie': To be seen *'The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part': To be seen *'The Lego Ninjago Movie': Finished *'The Life of David Gale': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Little Emperor': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Little Mermaid (1989)': Finished *'The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea ': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Lion King': Finished *'The Lion King 1½': Finished *'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride': Finished *'The Long Kiss Goodnight': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Lone Ranger (2013)': Finished *'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring': Finished *'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers': Finished *'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King': Finished *'The Lost World: Jurassic Park': To be seen *'The Magnificent Seven (2016)': Finished *'The Mask': Finished *'The Mask of Zorro': Finished *'The Maze Runner': Finished *'The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials': Finished *'The Maze Runner: The Death Cure': Finished *'The Mexican': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'The Mist': Finished *'The Muppet Christmas Carol': Finished *'The Name of the Rose': Finished *'The Negotiator': Finished *'The Net': Finished *'The Next Three Days': Finished *'The Notebook': Finished *'The Nutty Professor': Finished *'The Pacifier': Finished *'The Painted Veil (2006)': To be seen *'The Parent Trap': Finished *'The Passion of the Christ': Finished *'The Pelican Brief': Finished *'The Perfect Storm': Finished *'The Polar Express': Finished *'The Poseidon Adventure': Finished *'The Prestige': Finished *'The Pretender: Island of the Haunted': Finished *'The Princess Diaries': Finished *'The Rainmaker': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Reaping': To be seen *'The Rescuers': Finished *'The Rescuers Down Under': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Return of Jafar': Finished *'The Rock': Finished (mogelijk gezien ??) *'The Sentinel': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Sex Monster': Finished *'The Shawshank Redemption': Finished *'The Siege': Finished *'The Silence of the Lambs': (Grotendeels gezien) *'The Simpsons Movie': Finished *'The Sixth Sense': Finished *'The Sound of Music': (Grotendeels/Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'The Sum of All Fears': Finished *'The Sword in the Stone (1963)': Finished *'The Tailor of Panama': (Mogelijk gezien) *'The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009)': Finished *'The Ten Commandments ': Finished *'The Terminal': (Mogelijk gezien ??) *'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre': To be seen *'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre - The Beginning': To be seen *'The Thing (1982)': Finished *'The Village (2004)': To be seen *'The Usual Suspects': (Grotendeels gezien) *'The War of the Roses': Finished *'The Wedding Singer': Finished *'The Witches (1990)': Finished *'Thirteen': Finished *'13 Going on 30': Finished *'Thor': Finished *'Thor: The Dark World': Finished *'Thor: Ragnarok': Finished *'300': Finished *'300: Rise of an Empire': To be seen *'Thunderball': Finished *'Timeline': Finished *'Titanic': Finished *'Tomb Raider (2018)': Finished *'Torque': Finished *'Toy Story': Finished *'Toy Story 2': Finished *'Toy Story 3': Finished *'Trading Places': Finished *'Training Day': Finished *'Transcendence (2014)': Finished *'Transformers (2007)': Finished *'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen': To be seen *'Transformers: Dark of the Moon': To be seen *'Transformers: Age of Extinction': To be seen *'Transformers: The Last Knight': To be seen *'Treasure Planet': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Tropic Thunder': To be seen *'Troy': Finished *'True Grit': To be seen *'True Lies': Finished *'Twilight': Finished *'Twilight: New Moon': Finished *'Twilight: Eclipse': To be seen *'Twilight: Breaking Dawn - Part 1': To be seen *'Twilight: Breaking Dawn - Part 2': To be seen *'12 Strong': To be seen *'12 Years a Slave': To be seen *'24: Redemption': Finished *'Unbreakable': (Mogelijk gezien??) *'Under Siege': Finished *'Under Siege 2': Finished *'Under Suspicion (2000)': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Unleashed (2005)': To be seen *'Up (2009)': Finished *'U.S. Marshals': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Van Helsing': Finished *'Vantage Point': Finished *'Venom': Finished *'Walking with Dinosaurs': Finished *'WALL-E': Finished *'War of the Worlds': Finished *'Waterworld': Finished *'Wedding Crashers': Finished *'Where the Truth Lies': To be seen *'White House Down': Finished *'Wild Things': Finished *'Wild Things 2': Finished *'Wild Things 3': Finished *'Wild Things 4': Finished *'Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory': Finished *'Wonder Woman (2017)': Finished *'Wreck-It Ralph': Finished *'X-Men': Finished *'X-Men 2': Finished *'X-Men 3': Finished *'X-Men: Apocalypse': Finished *'XXX (2002)': Finished *'Yes Man': Finished *'You, Me and Dupree': Finished *'Zodiac': Finished (472 momenteel vanaf Captain Marvel) Nederlandse films *'Abeltje': Finished *'Alles is Liefde': Finished *'All Stars (film)': Finished *'All Stars 2: Old Stars': Finished *'Amsterdamned': Finished *'Baantjer: Het Begin': To be seen *'Caged (2011)': Finished *'Costa!': Finished *'Daglicht': Finished *'De Eetclub': Finished *'De Heineken Ontvoering': Finished *'Doodeind': To be seen *'Doris': To be seen *'Het Geheim': Finished *'Het Schnitzelparadijs': Finished *'Hoe Duur was de Suiker (film)': Finished *'Honeyz': Finished *'Isabelle (2011)': Finished *'Flikken Maastricht: De Overloper': Finished *'Kenau': Finished *'Kruimeltje': Finished *'Lang Leve de Koningin': Finished *'Loft': To be seen *'Lotgenoten': To be seen *'Michiel de Ruyter': Finished *'Minoes': Finished *'Pietje Bell 2: De Jacht op de Tsarenkroon': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) *'Quiz': To be seen *'Redbad': To be seen *'Shouf Shouf Habibi!': Finished *'Sl8nacht': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Sneekweek': To be seen *'Spion van Oranje': Finished *'Swingers': Finished *'Vet Hard': Finished *'Zwartboek': Finished Japanse films *'Digimon: The Movie': Finished *'Dragon Ball Z: The Strongest Guy in the World': Finished *'Dragon Ball Z: Super Battle in the World': Finished *'Howl's Moving Castle': Finished *'Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back': Finished *'Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The Power of One': Finished *'Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown': Finished *'Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest': Finished *'Pokémon Heroes': Finished *'Jirachi: Wish Maker': Finished *'Destiny Deoxys': Finished *'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew': Finished *'Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea': Finished *'The Rise of Darkrai': Finished *'Giratina and the Sky Warrior': Finished *'Arceus and the Jewel of Life': Finished *'Zoroark: Master of Illusions': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened': To be seen *'Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction': To be seen *'Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages': To be seen *'Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel': To be seen *'Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!': To be seen *'Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us!': To be seen *'Spirited Away': Finished Belgische films *'Ben X': Finished *'De Texasrakkers': Finished *'JCVD': Finished Oostenrijkse films *'Sissi': Finished *'Sissi – The Young Empress': Finished *'Sissi – Fateful Years of an Empress': Finished Franse films *'8 femmes': (Gedeeltelijk tot mogelijk helemaal gezien) *'Michel Vaillant (2003)': Finished New Zeeland films *'Black Sheep (2006)': Finished Britse films *'Casino Royale (2006)': Finished *'Die Another Day': Finished *'Elizabeth (1998)': To be seen *'Elizabeth: The Golden Age': To be seen *'Hot Fuzz': Finished *'Hotel Rwanda': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Johnny English': Finished *'Johnny English Reborn': To be seen *'Johnny English Strikes Again': To be seen *'Keeping Mum': Finished *'Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Mr. Bean's Holiday': Finished *'Quantum of Solace': Finished *'Shaun of the Dead': Finished *'Shaun The Sheep: The Movie': Finished *'Skyfall': Finished *'SPECTRE': Finished *'The Full Monty': Finished *'The Queen (2006)': Finished *'The World is Not Enough': Finished *'Tommorow Never Dies': Finished *'Trainspotting': (Gedeeltelijk tot mogelijk helemaal gezien) *'Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory': Finished Afrikaanse films *'Tsotsi': Finished *'Zambezia': Finished Duitse films *'Das Leben Der Anderen': To be seen *'Sophie's Scholl': To be seen Concert registraties *'Glee: The 3D Movie': Finished *'Toto: The Greatest Hits Live': Finished Documentaire films *'Bears (2014)': Finished *'Bowling for Columbine': Finished *'Nature 3D': Finished Korte films Nederlandstalig *'De Hinderlaag': Finished *'Kort maar krachtig': Finished Pixar *'For The Birds': Finished *'Geri's Game': Finished *'Knick Knack': Finished *'Luxo, Jr. ': Finished *'Red's Dream ': Finished *'The Adventures of André & Wally B.': Finished *'The Blue Umbrella': Finished *'Tin Toy': Finished (8 vanaf For The Birds) Lesbian Short films *'Being In Love With Your Best Friend (2016)': Finished *'Finding Kate': To be seen Animatie *'Paperman': Finished Erotische films Lesbische films *'Secrets of Prague': Finished *'Sexpresso': Finished *'Sharon Rene Jackie Linda and Linnea Enjoying Hot Lesbian Sex Action in Bare Body': Finished *'Skinny Naked Babes Linda and Linnea Enjoys Pussy Eating Actions': (Gezien) *'''': (Gezien) Wetenswaardigheden *''Die Hard 5 is de enige Die Hard film die ik ook in een bioscoop heb gezien. *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' is de eerste Star Wars film die ik een bioscoop heb gezien. *''Toy Story 3'' is de enige Toy Story film die ik ook in een bioscoop heb gezien. *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' is de eerste film die ik zag zonder dat iemand erbij was.